


Gimme shelter

by kotay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post TLJ, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotay/pseuds/kotay
Summary: Kylo Ren si guarda allo specchio. (ispirato al presunto leak del 03/12)





	Gimme shelter

Ben Solo si asciugò il viso e fissò a lungo la sua immagine allo specchio.

E ci vide il panico.

Lo sentiva salire dalle viscere alla testa e imperlargli la fronte di sudore.

Era un’emozione che non l’aveva più lasciato da quando aveva ucciso il suo maestro. Che fosse Snoke o Luke non aveva nessuna importanza. Entrambi erano morti. Non potevano più rimproverarlo per i suoi fallimenti.

Avrebbe dovuto provare l’ebbrezza di sentirsi finalmente libero da tutte le loro aspettative, ma in realtà ora era come un prigioniero senza più un carceriere che lo potesse far uscire.

Il suo sguardo si indurì e serrò le labbra.

_No. Ora era il padrone di sé stesso e Leader Supremo del Primo Ordine. Non doveva dare più conto a nessuno. Non era più un allievo, ora era lui il maestro._

L’espressione dura si sciolse in fretta. Come succedeva sempre quando il pensiero volava su Rey al suo fianco, come allieva e come eguale. Ormai sapeva che combattere contro quella ammaliante fantasia era inutile. Era come una dolce tortura.

Distolse lo sguardo dallo specchio appena il tempo di un respiro, sufficiente per permettersi di assaporare ancora quell’unico momento di giubilo. Quell’ irripetibile e eccezionale attimo della sua vita che era stato privo di dubbi.

Si guardò dritto negli occhi. Le cifre rosse del cronografo lo riportarono alla realtà.

Si tirò indietro i capelli con la mano tremante e ripensò a come Snoke l’avesse umiliato guardando il suo volto martoriato dalla battaglia e dal dolore.

Il viso che era così simile a quello di suo padre.

 _No._ Quella che vedeva riflessa non poteva essere la faccia del Leader Supremo. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto più leggere le emozioni nei suoi occhi.

L’elmo che aveva malamente rimesso insieme era lì pronto a proteggerlo ancora una volta dal mondo esterno.

Kylo Ren se lo mise sulla testa.

**Author's Note:**

> ç____ç
> 
> Io ce lo vedo proprio nascondersi ancora dietro il suo elmo. Appena se l’è tolto ha preso delle mazzate emotive senza fine…
> 
> ma durerà poco, sicuramente. fatti forza Ben!


End file.
